


Something's Happened

by mean_whale



Series: Uncertainty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Image, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Peter comes home, and Remus can immediately tell that something's wrong.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Uncertainty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Peter Pettigrew Smutfest





	Something's Happened

Peter looked harassed when he walked in. He gave his cloak a tug and tossed it towards the coat rack, then kicked his shoes off.

“Welcome home,” Remus said and smiled, trying to hide the worry that was the first thing to surface these days in any situation that could be constructed as unusual. And Peter being on a bad mood was unusual.

Peter grunted in response.

“I have dinner,” Remus said.

Without a word, Peter walked over to the dining table and sat down. Remus didn’t know what to do other than get him a plate of food. Peter started eating immediately, not sparing Remus even a glance.

Remus didn’t know what to think. Peter had never acted this way, even when he was upset. Peter was always willing to discuss any and all problems they faced, he never failed to smile at Remus in greeting even when he was exhausted from work. Peter had come back from difficult missions looking more cheerful than he did now, and Remus didn’t understand what might have happened.

They ate in silence, forks clinking on the plates, the clock ticking steadily onward, the wind howling in the corners. Remus was wearing two jumpers because he had been feeling cold all day, and now he shivered, the silence from Peter freezing his fingers, his heart, his lungs. Peter was only wearing his normal set of robes and Remus wondered how much of the cold was imagined and how much of it was real. If their flat really was that cold, how did Peter not feel it?

“How was your day?” Remus asked, because that was what he was supposed to ask, that was what he always asked.

Peter chewed his food and swallowed slowly. Then he sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and grasped his own hair.

“Stressful,” he said, and his voice wasn’t quite normal either; it was fragile and tired.

“I can tell,” Remus said and smiled gently.

Peter finally looked at him, his heavy-lidded eyes looking unusually heavy and dark. Remus reached out to touch his arm. There wasn’t even a hint of a smile on Peter’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “I’m just… I have a lot on my mind.”

“It’s okay,” Remus said, still smiling, and rubbed Peter’s arm before pulling his hand away again. “You look tired.”

Peter didn’t say anything, just went back to eating.

Their evening continued in a similar fashion: Peter was quiet, seemed to abruptly fall into thought before shaking his head and sighing. Remus tried to focus on reading the manuscript he was supposed to edit, but he couldn’t quite find the concentration when something was so clearly bothering Peter.

After nearly an hour of trying and failing to do his work, Remus gave up. He went to sit down next to Peter on the sofa and took a hold of his hand.

“It’s been a long week,” Remus said.

“It has,” Peter said and squeezed Remus’ hand.

Less than six months out of Hogwarts, it was becoming increasingly obvious that there was a war. It had been easy to forget while they spent most of their days protected by the thick walls of Hogwarts, and Remus had been shocked to realise how much more real it all became once they were out there on their own, trying to learn to be adults while surrounded by mysterious deaths, sudden appearances of the Dark Mark, and a sense of restless premonition settling over everyone.

Peter’s hand was warm, and Remus laced their fingers together.

“I love you,” Peter whispered, leaning his head closer to Remus.

The words caused Remus’ heart to jump. They had been together since their sixth year, but the first time they had said _I love you_ had been only a couple of months back. It had been obvious to them both that they loved each other, but the words hadn’t been spoken sooner, both of them still wary, still worried that the other one was merely biding their time before finding someone better.

Remus often wished that they were both less insecure. Their own insecurities seeped into their relationship, into how they viewed each other’s motives and how they thought of the future – specifically their future together. They both though that they weren’t good enough, that it was only a matter of time before they became too big a burden.

“I love you too,” Remus said.

He snuggled his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, causing Peter to giggle cutely.

“Your nose is cold,” Peter said.

Remus laughed and pressed his nose closer to the sensitive skin on Peter’s neck, rubbing against Peter who was trying to squirm away but unable to do so because he was trapped to the corner of the sofa. Remus placed multiple small kisses to the skin he had first assaulted with his freezing nose, his lips travelling up to Peter’s jawline, slowly making their way to Peter’s lips.

 _Disgustingly cute_ , had Sirius said once, when he had walked in on Remus and Peter snogging on Peter’s bed, and Remus thought that it had been an accurate description. When he kissed Peter, he felt awfully soppy, lips subconsciously curving into a smile as they met Peter’s, and he lifted a hand to Peter’s soft cheek, cupping it gently.

A lot of what he and Peter did together was gentle – or _disgustingly cute_. Peter had a soft personality, Remus thought, underneath the mean streak he shared with James and Sirius – and Remus himself. Remus thought that every person carried meanness inside them, some just knew how to hide it better, and mostly, Peter was kind. Peter had been often quiet, too, and Remus had only realised it wasn’t a part of Peter’s personality after they started dating and spent more time alone, without James or Sirius speaking for them. He wondered which parts of himself had been hidden because they were friends with people as loud as James and Sirius were. Which parts of him had Peter only seen once they had been alone?

He licked his way into Peter’s mouth, moaning when Peter wrapped his free arm around him, palm warm even through Remus’ jumpers. Remus let go of Peter’s hand to wrap his own arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him closer and pushing himself closer to Peter. Peter’s mouth was wet and hot, and Remus wanted it all over himself.

Remus climbed on Peter’s lap, straddling the thigh closest to him, and Peter’s hands slipped under his jumpers. Peter’s skin was warm, and Remus shivered.

“I want you,” he gasped into the kiss.

He could feel Peter hard against his thigh and he pressed closer. Peter groaned and rolled his hips forward, hands sliding up Remus’ back, settling on his waist. Remus loved how Peter’s hands felt on him, safe and loving, but also possessive, even fierce. Remus’ cock twitched and he slid his hand down from Peter’s cheek to his chest, teasing Peter’s nipple through the frustratingly thick fabric of his robes.

Peter used to be so self-conscious of his chest that he hadn’t allowed Remus to touch it at all for a long time. Peter was still self-conscious of his soft chest, but at least he had gotten much more comfortable with Remus touching it. When Peter had allowed Remus to touch it for the first time, Remus had taken a long time touching it reverently both with his trembling fingers and his mouth, his tongue swirling around pink nipples, and Peter had discovered that he really enjoyed having his nipples played with.

Remus loved how soft Peter was against him, how good his flesh felt under Remus’ questing hands, but he could also understand why sometimes Peter looked at himself in the mirror and turned away with a deep frown. It was the same way he felt about his scars. They both found their own bodies ugly and deformed, and while Remus could understand why, he just couldn’t see what Peter saw when Peter looked at himself.

“You can have me,” Peter said, pulling Remus more firmly against himself.

Remus kissed him, chasing the taste of Butterbeer on Peter’s tongue, his hand abandoning Peter’s nipple to search for the fastenings of Peter’s robes.

Peter pulled away from the kiss. Remus tried to follow his lips with a whine, and Peter chuckled.

“On the sofa?” Peter asked.

Remus stopped to consider for just a moment before deciding, “On the bed.”

They stumbled up and made their way to the bedroom as fast as they could while attached by the lips. Remus was quickly working open Peter’s robes, hands sliding against all the bare skin he could reach, and by the time they made it to their bed, Peter could shrug his robes off.

They had to break apart for Remus to pull off his jumpers. Peter removed his own socks and sat down on the bed, pants still on and tented, and looked at Remus.

Remus’ cheeks still heated up when Peter looked at his body, his scars only multiplying as months and years went on, the bite scar on his hip horrible and stretched. Peter’s eyes skated over Remus’ skin, up to his face, and Peter smiled.

“Aren’t you taking off the rest?” Peter asked.

Remus’ hands immediately found the button of his trousers, much to Peter’s amusement.

“You and your Muggle clothes,” Peter laughed as Remus tried squirming out of his trousers as quickly as he possibly could.

“They’re more comfortable,” Remus informed him and took off his socks while he was at it.

“If you say so,” Peter said with a look of disbelief on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes and straddled Peter on the bed. Peter pulled him down with him, their arms tightly around each other and tongues rubbing together. Peter’s erection felt good against Remus’ own and he slid his hand down Peter’s body to rub over his cock. There was already a wet patch on his pants.

“Fuck, Remus,” Peter muttered into their kiss, his hands sliding down to Remus’ arse, fingers squeezing.

“Yes,” Remus gasped and rutted their hips together before starting to strip out of his pants.

Peter’s hands were everywhere, their warmth protecting Remus from the chilly air of their flat. Remus pulled down Peter’s pants just enough to free his cock. He took both their lengths in hand and stroked, causing his own breath to stutter and Peter to moan. Remus whispered a spell against Peter’s lips, groaning at the feeling of slick and stretch that overtook his behind.

“Show-off,” Peter said between kisses and Remus laughed.

“The best motivation to learn wandless magic,” he said.

Peter kissed him.

Remus let go of their cocks and resettled over Peter, holding Peter’s length in his hand and guiding it to his hole. He sighed when the head pressed inside him, and he sat up to more easily sink onto it. He took it in slowly, the feeling of fullness just what Remus had wanted, and he threw his head back. Peter’s hands were on his thighs, one of his thumbs rubbing slow circles over the soft skin, and Remus turned his head down to look at him.

Peter always looked radiant when they made love. It seemed that those were the only times when Peter truly forgot to think about the way he looked, his entire focus on Remus and Remus’ pleasure, and the thought of it sent shivers down Remus’ spine. He moaned when Peter was fully sheathed inside him, stopping to get used to the feeling. Peter was stroking his thighs and up to his hips, his soothing hands making Remus feel delightfully loved.

Remus wiggled his hips, then leaned forward to capture Peter’s lips in a kiss again. He slowly rolled his hips, settling comfortably into Peter, Peter’s arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Peter started thrusting, the head of his cock pressing against Remus' prostate with each roll of their hips, and it was slow, and it was perfect, the pleasure slowly mounting, and Remus rubbed his cock against Peter’s soft belly. Peter’s moans were quiet, and Remus drank them from his lips, one of his hands tangled in Peter’s hair and the other stroking his cheek.

Peter wrapped his arms around Remus and rolled them over. Remus couldn’t keep in his delighted giggle – not that he tried – as Peter settled over him, pushing back in after his cock slipped out. They were still at the edge of the bed and Peter set one foot on the floor for leverage, and Remus wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist, his arms around Peter’s shoulders.

“Peter,” Remus said against Peter’s lips, “you're so sweet.”

“Coming from the sweetest boy I know,” Peter said and laughed, “that must be true.”

“I love you,” Remus said and gasped when Peter slipped a hand between them, taking Remus’ cock in a firm hold. “Peter, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Peter said and pressed a small kiss to Remus' lips. “Pretty boy.”

Remus laughed and pulled an arm free to push Peter’s hair off his forehead.

“You're beautiful,” Remus said and smiled when Peter blushed.

At least they had both learned to take a compliment.

Remus threw his head back and Peter trailed open-mouthed kisses over the length of his neck while pulling Remus to orgasm. Remus spilled over Peter’s hand, between their bellies, moaning as Peter continued to fuck him, still hitting his prostate with each thrust, and Remus revelled in the overstimulation.

It didn’t take long for Peter to get to the edge, and he pulled out, bringing himself to completion with his hand, his semen spurting up to Remus' chest. Remus watched his face, and he knew that something was wrong because Peter didn't look relaxed, and while he kissed Remus just as sweetly as usual, he seemed preoccupied, as if he had tried and failed to distract himself. Remus stroked his hair and whispered another wandless spell, cleaning them up.

“Come to bed, love,” Remus said softly.

“That's easy,” Peter said, and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. “I'm already halfway there.”

Remus laughed and moved back, settling onto his side of the bed over the blanket. Peter let his pants drop to the floor and then climbed in as well, but only lay down after pulling his blanket from under himself. He held one side open until Remus shifted closer, clinging to Peter while Peter wrapped them up in the warm blanket.

They lay there, face to face, exchanging small kisses and brushing the tips of their noses together. Remus smiled, but couldn't bring out the happiness in Peter.

“Peter,” he said quietly, stroking Peter’s cheek with a finger. “Is something wrong?”

Peter looked at him quietly for a while, before saying, “Yes.”

Remus waited, but Peter didn’t say anything else. Slowly, panic was building up inside Remus.

“Did something happen?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Peter closed his eyes. He looked so young, so scared, and Remus pulled him closer, closer, as close as they could get.

Peter nodded. Remus tried to tell himself that it didn’t mean it was something awful, horrible, no one had necessarily died, but he couldn’t help worrying, trying to remember the last time he had spoken to James or Sirius.

Peter opened his eyes and smiled weakly. He sank his fingers into Remus’ hair, eyes following his hand.

“They,” he said, but then seemed not to know how to continue. “I was… They contacted me. Again.”

Peter frowned, pulled his hand down to rest on the side of Remus’ neck. Remus wondered if Peter could feel how fast his heart was beating.

“They want to recruit me,” Peter said quietly.

“You mean,” Remus said, barely daring to say it out loud, “the Death Eaters?”

Peter nodded.

“As a sign of goodwill,” Peter said and grimaced, “they gave me until tomorrow to decide. And if I say no, they will kill me.”

Remus didn’t know what to say. Peter met his eyes, and for a moment they stared at each other, neither certain about how to proceed.

“I think,” Peter said, “they don’t realise that we’re so close. I think they think that I’m a bit on the outside, so they can snatch me easily.”

Peter turned to look past Remus’ head. His hand was still resting on Remus’ neck, a grounding weight, and Remus stroked Peter’s cheek again.

“I’m scared,” Peter whispered.

“And no wonder,” Remus said.

He kissed Peter. Peter’s hand slid to Remus’ nape.

“We should tell Dumbledore,” Remus said.

“What good will that do?” Peter asked.

“He can hide you,” Remus said. “Us. He can hide us, because I’m not leaving you alone.”

“Remus,” Peter said softly. “I know you want to fight. You should.”

“No,” Remus said immediately. “You are more important. I want to stay with you.”

“Are you sure?” Peter whispered.

“Of course,” Remus whispered back and pressed as close to Peter as he physically could. “I love you. I will stay with you.”

Remus burrowed his head under Peter’s chin, nose pressed against the hollow of his throat, lips pressed against his soft skin. Peter smelled like sex and sweat, and Remus wished that he could go to sleep like that, Peter’s scent surrounding him. Instead, he pressed a firm kiss on Peter’s chest and pulled back.

“We should send word to Dumbledore,” he said.

Peter looked uncertain and asked, “Do you think he will help hide us?”

“I think he will,” Remus said, although he wasn’t quite sure about it either. “If not, we’ll ask James and Sirius for help. I’m sure they can come up with something.”

“You mean they can afford to buy an entire house for us to hide in?” Peter asked with a hollow laugh.

“Maybe,” Remus said. “We should get dressed.”

Peter nodded, but they didn’t move. For a long time, they lay in bed, holding each other, looking into each other’s eyes, and Peter was warm and soft, and Remus wondered if he felt bony against Peter.

They didn’t know what was going to happen, but if there was one thing Remus knew for sure, it was that they were going to stay together. No matter what, they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally gave up with the title. I also didn't edit this much, hopefully there aren't any big mistakes.
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing more of this pairing, but then this fic happened. I'm probably not going to write any more, at least.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html) \- [other social media](https://mean-whale.carrd.co)
> 
> This is the 100th fic I've posted on AO3!


End file.
